


Cookies and Kisses and Midterms, Oh My!

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay, Sam (being dyslexic) needs a little help on the midterms coming up and Blaine (being a wonderful friend) invites Sam over to help him out. There should be cookies and kissing and a bright red ribbon involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Kisses and Midterms, Oh My!

“So, the factor would be 3x(2x-1)(3x+2).”

Blaine grinned across the counter and said, “Yes! You got this, Sam. That's the fifth one in a row.”

“Thank God,” Sam sighed, letting his head fall down into his hands. “As if math isn't bad enough, they had to involve letters. It's like the people who invented math were trying to be evil.”

With midterms approaching, Blaine had watched Sam grow increasingly agitated over the past two weeks. Over coffee, he admitted that he was particularly nervous about Algebra II, as ‘mixing letters and numbers together was just asking for trouble’, so Blaine offered to help him study.

Over the past five nights, they’d gone over topic after topic and Blaine was pleased to see his friend growing more confident. Sam was dyslexic but far from stupid, Blaine had always known that…perhaps a little naïve, but that was part of his charm. He grasped the theory without trouble, but it was applying it to the actual alphanumerical problems that tended to trip him up.

But he was getting it.

“I think that's enough for now,” Blaine announced, snapping the book closed and laughing when Sam cheered softly. “Let’s eat.”

That perked Sam right up.

A quick forage through the fridge revealed the fixings for tacos and they went about prepping them. Thinking ahead, Blaine poked around the cabinet and frowned. “Darn it!”

Sam looked amused by his choice of curses. “What's wrong?”

“I was thinking cookies for dessert, but we don't have any.”

“Oh,” Sam replied, taking a bite of his taco and shrugging. “We could make some.”

Blaine blinked. “Do you know how? I can cook, but baking…not so much….”

With the grin, Sam nodded. “I'm a big brother. I can bake cookies, braid hair and six toys with the best of them.”

That was how, less than an hour later, Blaine found himself looking at a tray of perfect, piping hot, chocolate chip cookies. Sam slid a second batch into the oven and said, “Grab some milk. Nothing beats cold milk and warm cookies.”

Unable to find fault with that logic, Blaine poured two glasses and accepted a cookie from Sam.

The cookie itself was warm, sugary and soft, a perfect complement the gooey chocolate chips. “Oh my God,” Blaine practically moaned, closing his eyes to savor the taste. “That's incredible. How did I not know you are a secret cookie genius?”

Sam grinned. “That would be the secret part.”

“Well, now that I know, I guess you're stuck with me,” Blaine teased, then noticed Sam was looking at him a little oddly. “What?”

“You've got chocolate….” He said, gesturing vaguely at his mouth.

Not wanting to waste the sweets, Blaine ran his tongue over his lip and watched Sam follow the action. “Did I get it?” he asked, voice soft as there was a palpable shift of tension in the room.

“No,” Sam said, wetting his own lip as he took a step forward. “I could….”

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed, not wanting to make any loud noises or sudden movements. Sure there had been little moments between them where he thought maybe Sam might see him as more than a friend, but this is the first instance he was sure.

One of Sam's hands, big, guitar calloused and smelling of vanilla, came up and cradled Blaine's jaw, thumbs stroking along his cheek in a sweeping motion. It felt nice and Blaine hummed as Sam leaned in, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, tongue flicking out to sweep up the stubborn smudge of chocolate.

The flutter of Sam's tongue over his skin made Blaine sigh and he turned his head, lips already parted, to catch Sam in a full kiss. He tasted like the cookies they do anything, sugar and chocolate, but there was something else as well, something undefinably Sam.

Hands clutched at clothing, unconcerned with what various foodstuffs could do to the fabric in favor of attempting to get closer to each other. When Blaine nipped gently on Sam's lower lip, the taller boy gasped and backed them against an area of counter without food scattered everywhere.

Wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, Blaine tugged down a bit, liking the way Sam's arms bracketed his body. Then Sam paused, picking up his hand from where he placed it on the counter, surprise in his eyes. A bright red ribbon had gotten snagged around his wrist and Blaine grinned.

“I was wrapping Christmas gifts last night,” he said, touching the ribbon gently. “Does this mean you’re a present?” he teased, which made Sam grinned and kiss him breathless.

“You can unwrap me, if you want,” Sam murmured, breath hot against claims here combined sensation and words making him gasp, “After we take the cookies out of the oven.”

For a moment, Blaine pouted at being denied, then an idea hit him. “Can I eat cookies off your abs? Lick up the chocolate when it melts onto your skin?”

This time, it was Sam who whimpered a bit. “We can so do that!”

Soon (not soon enough), they found themselves sprawled on the living room rug, Sam stretched out on his back, shirtless, with a small pillow under his head. Blaine was sitting beside him, a plate of cookies, still oven hot, on his lap.

Picking up the first cookie, he considered it. “I'm gonna break it up into bite-size chunks,” he said with a nod and pulled the cookie apart, placing the pieces across Sam's six-pack. He repeated the process with a second cookie, then set aside the plate. “This still okay?”

“Sure,” Sam said with a smile, rolling his neck and shoulders up to peer at his cookie covered stomach. “They’re warm, but not hot...the chocolate feels sticky though.”

The chips were melting, smearing across Sam's milky skin, contrasting prettily. Licking his lips, Blaine rolled onto his stomach and scooted close to the other boy, pressing a quick kiss to his exposed hipbone, which caused a full body twitch. “Shhh, sorry,” he soothed, reaching over to put his hand on Sam's opposite hip, rubbing gently.

“Just surprised me,” Sam replied, watching with wide eyes as Blaine used tongue and teeth to pick up the first chunk of cookie. Occasionally his lips brushed Sam's taut skin and he could feel small muscle tremors as he continued to carefully grab bites of cookie. Each tiny contact made Sam shift slightly, his hands clenching and unclenching his hands, one of them resting on Blaine’s back.

When the last of the cookies were gone, all that was left with a chocolatey smudges. Smiling and meeting Sam's gaze, Blaine lowered his mouth to the closest one, closing his lips around it and sucking. His tongue darted out, picking up every hint of sweetness, enjoying the contrast with Sam's skin.

Sam drew a deep breath as Blaine let his tongue trace along the defined muscles of his abdomen, pausing to nibble, kiss and lick every bit of chocolate off of his body. When he finished, he placed a final, open mouth kiss on Sam's hip, where he had begun, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

A high whine seemed to erupt from deep inside Sam's chest and he tugged at Blaine's hair, urging him upward. He went willingly, settling himself atop Sam's body, straddling his hips as paused to mouth at the all too tempting hollow between neck and collarbone. With a grin, he bit down, and Sam groaned, arching under him, thigh pushing between Blaine's legs.

Clearly, that was Sam's breaking point and his hands shot up from where they'd been squeezing Blaine's hips, grabbing his face and pulling him down. The kiss is crushing and desperate, tongue licking and sucking Blaine’s mouth open, teeth clashing hard until Blaine has no choice but to grind down into Sam in an effort to relieve some of the building pressure.

Aligning their hips and thrusting hard, it's all too hot and intense for them to do more than rut against each other, moaning into each other's mouths. The friction is incredible and Blaine's breath stuttered when Sam reached down and grabbed two handfuls of his ass, pulling him even closer. Their rhythm grew more erratic as the minutes passed until, whole body trembling, Blaine came in a rush of sensation.

He collapsed on top of Sam, vaguely aware of the other boy shuddering through his own release, gasping and tugging on Blaine shirt. They lay there on the floor, trying to collect themselves and, eventually, Sam spoke.

“Next time, I vote we do this on a bed and lose some clothes.”

Smiling against the damp skin of Sam's shoulder, Blaine murmured, “Well, I have a bed upstairs. It's Friday night and my parents are gone the weekend. Want to sleep over?”

“Hell yes.”

 

 

Comments?


End file.
